


Volleyball Connections

by byunharuee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, and you crushing on them, author ships TanaKiyo so much so probably not writing of Tanaka scenarios, basically all characters crushing on you, follows the events of season 2, individual endgame with specific characters, mostly the main characters, this is readerxeveryone, will have an after story too, you're also kinda a perv lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunharuee/pseuds/byunharuee
Summary: Your life as a foreign high school student in Japan has become boring until a boy with tangerine hair befriends you. You find yourself involved with the volleyball club more than you should.And along the way, will they be able to reignite an old passion you've given up? And maybe fall in love.A youxcharacter scenario fic with a story plot.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101





	1. How I Met Him - Karasuno Volleyball Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a self-indulgent anime fic that I enjoyed writing and hope that you all will like this as well.   
> I always loved reading scenario fics but i wanted to create a 'you' character with a little more personality and have her own conflict. 
> 
> this follows the events starting in season 2 up to season 3. There will be spoilers if you haven't seen the anime but I'll try to keep them to minimum.
> 
> this is kinda a challenge for me to see how long will I last without putting Y/N in the dialogues.

**H** **INATA**

Hinata's heard of it a few times, about a foreign second year student. He doesn't expect to see her sitting alone on the bench by the track and field, hidden away by the shade of a tall tree. 

"Kagayema!" he calls to the boy next to him. "I found her!" He points across the field to where the student was and said boy turns his head to where he's pointing. 

"Well, you go first!" Kagayema argues while Hinata makes a noise of protest. 

"I can't- how do I even approach her?" 

"I don't know, but you talk to everyone; I don't."

"Still!" Hinata pouts. "My English is really bad!!" 

"So is mine!" 

"Well, what do you suggest, genius?" 

You stare up the clear blue sky, one earphone blasting some music on random. During lunch breaks, the others are usually eating their lunches somewhere or spending their breaks in their respective clubs. It's times like this that you wish to just be over for the day, go home, make dinner, and waste your time being on the computer before it'll be time to go to sleep.

Though your mind wanders to what'll happen next year. There should only be two more years before you graduate high school in Japan, which meant that you'll be free to go where ever you want, be it staying in Japan or going back to America. 

" _E-excuse me_ ," a timid voice calls and you turn to the person who shyly holds up his hand to give a little wave. " _H-hello_ ," says the boy in English. 

He looks scared and confused. He's kinda cute, you think. He's tiny for a guy, which makes him more adorable. 

" _H-how are you_?" he continues when you only stare at him. You fight the urge to giggle at the sight. Briefly, you wonder if it'll be fun to mess with him and continue speaking in English, but the guy is shaking under his skin so much already and you haven't spoken a word. So you decided to have mercy and smile at the guy. 

"It's okay," you say. "I can speak Japanese. Quite fluently actually."

The guy stops and awes audibly, eyes shining in fascination. "That's a relief," he says, letting out a little sigh. "I'm Hinata. Hinata Shoyou." He introduces with a little bow and you return it with your own introduction and a bow in return. 

"So, so, you're a second year right? I'm a first year. 1-3." 

You tilt your head. "That's right…How'd you know?"

"Well, I heard from people talking that we have a foreign student but I didn't think it was true but then I saw you and I was like whoa!" 

He talks rather animatedly, and you briefly wonder if the words he says are actual Japanese words or just sounds. He's more interesting now than the music playing in your earphone and so you take it off and turn your body fully to face him. 

"So, what can I help you with, Hinata-san?"

"O-oh! Well…" he drags in, scratching the side of his face while avoding eye contact. "Um, well, actually- the truth is…"

He goes on to explain his predicament, about how he's failing his exams, one of them in English, and that if he doesn't pass the next ones that he won't be able to go to Tokyo for practice training with his club members. He's asked his club mates to help him study, but they haven't been all too willing and patient, so he sought your help.

"You play…volleyball?" you ask. He looks about your height and you've seen taller people play volleyball. 

"You're probably thinking I'm too short to play volleyball, huh?"

Oops. Guilty. But Hinata pouts and crosses his arms which you can't help but swoon over at how cute he looked.

"Sorry, sorry," you apologize. "But, sure. I'll help you study."

He beams in joy and leans a little closer. "Really?!"

"Yeah, I don't mind…" You look around and see the students around you turning their heads. "How about tomorrow at lunch in the library?"

"Awesome!"

"Here, I'll give you my number."

"Eh?! Is that really okay?!"

"Of course." 

Hinata seems rather delighted as he pulls out his phone, adorably sticking his tongue out as he type in your number. He stands up and bows in 90 degrees, yelling "thank you very much!"

His voice is loud enough to gain everyone's attention again and you laugh it off. "Of course. Well, Hinata-san. Just text me and I'll meet you, yeah?"

"Yes!" Hinata says, nodding enthusiastically. "Say… aren't you eating lunch?" 

"Hm?" Now where is all this coming from? Oh, yeah. Most of the time, you skip eating lunch and just sit away from people either to listen to music or read a book. Your appetite during breaks has always been low, and even if you do bring something to eat, you only get a bite or two before you feel full. "No, but it's alright. I don't eat lunch anyway."

"Eh? That's not good! You should always eat whenever you can so you'll have energy!" he scolds with a pout. "I always make sure I eat something even when I'm busy. I eat breakfast and then I have a snack on my way to school…" He starts talking again animatedly, a little too fast for you to catch everything he's saying, but you can't help but be endeared, feeling comfortable.

"Thank you for worrying, Hinata-san." Even though you don't know me…

"Say, if you aren't doing anything during lunch, you should come watch us! Our volleyball team is the coolest! And I can show you my spikes!"

Oh. Hinata must have noticed… It's not the first time that someone has approached you for something, whether it's just pure curiosity or a favor, but this is the first time in a while anyone has actually extended an invitation to you.

You can't remember how long it's been since you spent your breaks alone. Does Hinata know of the rumors? Maybe this is just a facade? A nice guy asking for your help to study when he actually has an ulterior motive. 

But…Hinata's smiling at you warmly, with no prejudice or intentions. 

"You're very kind, Hinata-san," you tell him with a smile. "Thank you." 

He seems surprised, but he was quick to blush, suddenly shy as he scratches the back of his head with a soft giggle. 

"Oi, Hinata!" a voice calls his name and he turns to another student standing across the field. "We gotta go!"

"Okay! Sorry, I gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow!" He jogs while waving happily at you and you wave back at him. You watch him get farther. When he reaches the other student, they seem to talk and look at your direction. Hinata gives you another wave before they run inside the building. 

You stay sitting there, a chuckle slipping your lips. 

The day has been nothing but the usual boring routine it has been. But the new development, the boy that looks like sunshine asking you for help has been the highlight. You haven't felt this warm in a long time.

  
**KAGEYAMA**

As promised, you meet Hinata in the library. He's easy to spot and when he sees you, he's quick to wave you over excitedly. 

"Over here!" he screams which earns him disapproving looks from the other students studying there. 

You approach the table with a smile and finds yourself standing in front of Hinata and the boy he was with last time. He's much taller than Hinata, a permanent frown and a little pout on his face. He looks rather nervous, unable to make eye contact with you. 

"Hello," he says timidly, giving a little bow. "I'm Kageyama Tobio."

"Kagayema here is my partner! The best volleyball setter! He also needs help in studying so he wanted to join us. Is that okay?"

You look at Kageyama who briefly makes eye contact with you before turning away nervously. Huh. He looks like someone who will do well in school, but you guess that you really can't judge a book by its cover.

"Of course. So shall we start? We don't have much time left."

"Yes! We'll be under your care!" Hinata says eagerly. Kageyama mumbles the same. 

So you start the session. It's not new to you to tutor students. After all, you've been asked many times by the school faculty to help with tutoring. 

At first, Hinata's curiosity about you takes over the session before you were able to remind him that they were supposed to be studying to which he panics and starts scratching his hair. 

"It's alright. Why don't you show me the problems you're having trouble with?" 

They show you their last exam, their failing scores marked on top of the paper. You're quick to pinpoint where they need to study. You try to explain to Hinata how to solve the math problem, and pointed out the right answer in his English exam. He was listening actively, reacting at every point you tell him. 

Kageyama, on the other hand, seems to just copy the notes you have brought from last year. You tell Hinata to focus on solving his problem by himself and showing it to you when he's done and turn to Kageyama. 

"Kageyama-kun," you call gently. He jumps, a reaction that surprised you too.

"Y-yes!" he answers stiffly. Well, you guess that reaction is nothing new. Still, Kageyama still can't make eye contact with you, opting to look down on his notes. 

"You can't learn by just copying my notes…" 

"But…" 

"It sounds like you have to improve your English vocabulary."

"That's…" 

"Sorry about him," Hinata interjects. "Kageyama is kinda stupid so it's gonna take more to teach him."

That irks the taller boy as he raises his voice. "Who are you calling stupid?! Hinata boke*!"

"It's true though! Baka-geyama!"

They're yelling now and you try your best to calm them down, but it's too late when the librarian approaches, shaking her head. She tells you to leave politely. Not even a warning, but Hinata has been speaking a little loudly the whole time so you can't blame her. 

You can only apologize along with the two as you gather your things and leave the library. Hinata is quick to apologize, bowing at you. 

"I'm so sorry!" 

"I-it's alright," you dismiss. It's really not a big deal. It wasn't like you had anything better to do. Though being kicked out of the library would be the first for you. 

"Sorry," Kageyama mumbles. He looks rather guilty, despite your impression that he'll be a little bit more stubborn. 

"It's really fine, but… lunch is almost over so we're gonna have to continue this the next time," you tell them.

"Is that okay?!" Hinata cheers up. "I can't thank you enough!"

"Of course. It's alright with me. Well, just let me know when." When someone is this eager, you don't really have the heart to say no. "Ah, for now, here." You pass your notes to Kageyama who takes it slowly. "You can study this. I don't need it anymore so you can keep it."

"Thank you!!" 

Just before you turn to leave, Kageyama calls out to you. "Um, senpai." He's a little timid and he looks like he's glaring at you like you've done something which makes you feel uneasy for a second. "What's in it for you…helping out me and Hinata."

Ah. That's right. Why are you going to such extent to help two first years that you've barely met? An obvious reason would be that Hinata has been too enthusiastic for you to reject, but why? Why go through the extreme of meeting up with them another time to study? You can simply give them your notes and tell them to scram, but…

"Nothing really. I just wanna help, that's all," you reply with a smile which takes him aback as he looks down on the ground, frown deepening as well as his pout. His expression is kinda cute, you think. 

"Oi, don't be rude, Kageyama! She's try'na help us because she's a kind person!" Hinata scolds the other. 

"Huh? I'm not try'na be rude! You're the one who got us kicked out in the first place!" Kageyama argues. 

"Huh?! You're the one who started yelling!" 

Well… they're both to blame really, but you just chuckle to yourself as you watch them banter. They seem to get along well. 

When they're finally done, Hinata turns to you with his bright smile. "Say, if it's alright with you, can you help us after school before practice?" 

"Hm?"

  
**KARASUNO VOLLEYBALL CLUB**

Hinata sounded very convincing when he's said it'll be fine for you to be there in their club room. He's explained that everyone's trying to get some study time before and after practice, and so you expected to meet some of the volleyball club members to be there, but you hadn't expected to meet all of them there at once. 

"O-oh! A foreigner!" one with almost bald hairstyle exclaimed as soon as he sees you. They all have the same shocked expression as you stand by the door stiffly. 

"H-hello," you offer the greeting with a little wave. You're used to the surprise reaction when people see you, but that doesn't change the fact that you are standing there surrounded by young men, big and bigger in stature than you. 

"Tanaka-senpai! It's okay! She speaks Japanese really good!" Hinata comes to your side, introducing you to the rest of his teammates. 

"O-oh, it's you! Hinata's been talking about you," another guy comes up, taking a step forward. He oozes such charisma that it's easy for you to guess that he's the Captain. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sawamura Daichi."

"So, Kageyama got us kicked out of the library so-" 

"Lie! You're the reason we got kicked out!" Kageyama yells in protest from inside the crowded room, already sitting by the wall and pulling out his notebook, but Hinata is unfazed as he continues. 

"We were hoping we can study here, please! We don't have anywhere else to go!" 

"That's fine, I guess, but…" The Captain hesitates, throwing you a quick hesitant glance. 

"She really helps out a lot, senpai! She's _suuuper_ smart and super nice so please let us study here!" 

The compliments has you feeling shy, even more under the gazes of everyone. 

Eventually, the Captain seems to give up. "Okay, okay. But. We start practice in half an hour so study as much as you can."

"Thank you so much!" Hinata cheers and starts pulling you in the crowded room. 

The minty and sweaty smell fills the room, a smell that you're not used to. It's intimidating and stuffy, but it's somehow familiar and you can't help but be reminded of the not so long distant past. 

  
**KAGEYAMA**

Hinata's always been natural when it comes to making friends. Hell, Kageyama hated his guts back then but here he was, spending most of his time practicing and studying with the moron. So it's not strange for him to befriend a foreigner too. 

Hinata talks animatedly to her and Kageyama observes from a distance. 

She really doesn't have anything to gain with helping Kageyama and Hinata to study. She's a second year. She's only met them yesterday. Hinata didn't offer her anything in return for her help. Yet here she was, patiently walking Hinata through the problems he's having problems with and Hinata, despite being the usual idiot that he is, is actually learning. 

"Um, you're a second year, right?" 

Kageyama watches Tanaka and Nishinoya approaches timidly. She looks up to them and nods. "That's right."

"Um, if it's okay, please help us study too!" The two second years bow at her to which she smiles at them and agrees easily. 

She's surrounded by the three now and it must be a burden. It should be, but she doesn't protest and no matter how intently Kageyama watches her expression, he doesn't catch her make an expression of irritation of some kind. 

"Oi, what are you spacing out for, Kageyama?" Sugawara comes up from behind him, calling him out of his daze. "Focus on studying, young man."

"I am," he denies, looking back down at his notes, or rather her notes. The one she's given to him. It's easy to understand, her penmanship clear like she's rewritten her notes from class all over again. But Kageyama hates studying, hates anything that has nothing to do with volleyball so no matter how much he tries to focus, he just can't. 

"Kageyama, what are you struggling with?" Daichi asks from the other side where he's huddled with Ennoshita and the others, the group who aren't stressing much about passing their exams. 

"English…" he mumbles. He looks up just in time to make eye contact with her but he's quick to turn away. 

"It looks like Kageyama needs to improve his vocabulary," she explains, looking up at the Captain. 

"Shouldn't it be easy for you, Kageyama?" Daichi turns back to him. "You just have to memorize them."

"I can't," he protests instantly. "It's too hard to memorize English words."

For a few seconds, the room seems to quiet down until Daichi speaks up once more. "Kageyama, what does this mean?" he starts to throw hand signs, their secret communication during volleyball. Kageyama identifies each sign correctly with no hesitation. "How long did it take you to memorize all of that?" 

"About a day," he answers. 

"Then there shouldn't be a problem with you memorizing English words."

"It's different."

"Hah?" Daichi exclaims. "Don't give me that crap. How is it different?" Kageyama flinches at his Captain's words. Daichi can be really scary when he wants to. 

"Kageyama only has volleyball in his head, that's why," Nishinoya pipes in with Tanaka and Hinata nodding in agreement.

He glares at them for a little but his eyes gravitated towards her whose sitting just next to Nishinoya. She stares at him with a look Kageyama can't read. 

  
**TSUKISHIMA**

"Huh?" 

You have thought that everyone in the club is there, considering how many of them are crowding in that little room, but two more students come in and the one with glasses stares down at you. 

He's tall, probably the tallest out of them all, lanky and pale. He looks fragile under his school uniform but the look in his eyes is far from fragile. 

"Our new manager?" he tilts his head in curiosity. 

It's the first time anyone's stare at you for that long, without being surprised that a foreigner is within their mix.

"Oh!" Hinata jumps up in excitement suddenly. "That just give me an idea!" He turns to you, leaning closer. "Say, why not be our manager?! Kiyoko-senpai is looking for someone to take over when she graduates and you're suupeer cool and you can help us study whenever!" 

Hinata's excited again and if it was an easy request, you would have agreed then. "Sorry, Hinata, I wish I can, but I'm already in a club..."

"Eh?" Hinata pouts in disappointment. He's really a cutie. 

"So…what is she doing here then?" is the cut-throat reply from the newcomer with glasses. He goes inside with ease and sits himself along with the second and third years.

"Don't be rude, Tsukishima!" 

"This is our club room. And it's already so crowded in here," the newcomer says bluntly. He's right, however, so you can't exactly argue with him. It is crowded and it's getting stuffy. You wearing a jacket doesn't help and when you've tried to take it off, the boys had panicked, an overreaction really, but you can't help but be conscious about it and end up keeping it on. 

"She's here helping them study, Tsukishima. It's okay," the Captain gives permission which the glasses guy quiets down to. 

"If the Captain says so."

Even if he says that, it's uncomfortable to stay there when you're indirectly told you're not welcomed, even if it is from just one person. They have all been so kind and accepting the entire time, but they're probably getting ready to practice and you'll only be in their way.

"Actually… I should head out," you say, gathering your things. 

"Already?!" Hinata pouts. 

"But, but! I don't get this problem yet!" Nishinoya cries out. He and Tanaka had gotten comfortable with you rather quickly. 

"Sorry," you say with a little guilty chuckle. "But you guys are probably about to practice. I don't wanna get in the way. Ah, but here. Give me your number so I can contact you."

"E-eh? M-my number?" It's not just Nishinoya that's surprised. 

You forgot again. It's a force of habit, but oh well. 

"Yes, please. It's so I can ask you guys questions and you can ask me question. Tanaka-san too. Oh, and Kageyama-kun as well."

They took a few seconds to get over their initial shock before Tanaka and Nishinoya eagerly puts their number on your phone. Kageyama was still hesitant before quietly giving his number too. 

You exchange talks here and there before you stand up and bow as goodbye.

"Then, I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye-bye."

The moment she leaves, the rest starts to talk about her. 

"She's really nice! And super smart! I really wanted her to join our club," Hinata whines. 

"You can't just invite people in the club based on those," Tsukishima argues. 

"And what's wrong with that?" Hinata glares at Tsukishima.

"Does she even know anything about volleyball?" the taller points out, not even glancing at the smaller. 

"You know, Tsukishima, I know you're a smart-mouth but you were really rude to her! She left because of you!"

"Huh? I didn't say anything out of bounds."

"Yes, you did!" 

"You know, Tsukishima. Kiyoko didn't know much about volleyball when I recruited her," Daichi says over which effectively quiets down the glasses-wearing first year. "So don't be too critical."

"Yeah, Tsukishima," Nishinoya interjects. "She's really cool and p-pretty." Nishinoya's suddenly clasping his hands tightly like he's in a dilemma. "This whole time, Kiyoko-san is the only beauty I worshipped, but- but!" He stops and sniffs, biting his lip. "Is this cheating?!" 

"O-oi, chill out, Nishinoya," Sugawara voices out with a little chuckle. 

"Isn't she cool?! I thought about it when I first talked to her but she's so nice and her smile makes my chest feel like guwaahh!!" Hinata adds more. 

"Idiots," Tsukishima mumbles with a huff. 


	2. 2 - Hinata, Perverted Thoughts, Kageyama, Kiyoko and Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny bit, your day is starting to become brighter.

**HINATA** ****

"Thank you, Yuki-san." You open the door of the car, slinging the strap of your bag on your shoulder. 

"Will you be staying late today as well?" the older man in the driver's seat ask, body turned to face you. 

You nod your head. "Yes. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Alright. Have a great day at school." 

You close the door and watch Mr. Yuki drive away. Behind you is the place you dread to be in so you don't move from your spot and instead, look up at the sky. It's clear. The clouds are out, but oddly, you can't see the sun. 

"The sun…where is it," you say under your breath. 

"Good morning!" 

From looking up the sky, you turn to the direction of the voice. 

"Hinata-kun…" 

Bike on his side, Hinata waves widely above his head excitably. And as he calls your name, he breaks into his big smile. 

_Heh_. There it is. 

"Good morning, Hinata-kun."

**TRUE THOUGHTS** ****

"Wanna come watch us practice today?" 

Hinata's extended his invitation to you when he catches you at your next lunch for you to watch them practice that day after school. 

"Sure," you agree easily.

You never liked going home early so why not spend your time watching boys your age run and jump around in short shorts instead?

You've never really given it a second thought. High school students playing volleyball so seriously until they're out of breath and sweating through their uniform. You've seen men wear the smallest and tightest undergarment, dripping wet from the head to toe, a rather more erotic image that girls would probably drool over.

But watching them in action then and there...there's something about those loose shorts that flutter with their movements and the way they would wipe their sweat off their faces and necks with the collar of their shirts, hiking up their clothing high enough to sneak a peek of their taut stomachs, that changes your vision of an erotic image.

You watch closely each one of them, rather unabashedly. It's wrong to think of it that way when they're all clearly practicing hard, but the thought of the whole scene being just for you to see only makes your imagination run even wilder. 

"Nice…" you mumble to yourself.

"Oh, hey." You look up and find yourself looking back at one of your teachers. He's with someone you've never seen before, someone who is as usual, surprised of the sight of you. 

"Sensei," you straighten up to bow politely.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Takeda tilts his head. 

"Sensei," the other man with him calls, eyes shifting from you to Takeda. The teacher is quick to introduce you to him and him to you and you bow at him in greeting. 

"Oh, Ukai-san! Sensei!" Hinata comes bounding from the center court, naturally standing by your side. "She's here to watch us practice! She's the one who's been helping us study for the exams!"

"O-oh, I see. That's really kind of you," Takeda says with a smile. "But is it really okay? You must be busy yourself."

You shake your head. "It's alright."

"You know, Hinata. You can't just invite whoever during practice," Ukai scolds the boy who whines in reply. 

"But-" 

"I'm sorry…" you interject. He was right. Being an outsider there during practice is a distraction to the club members. It's jsut that Hinata's invitation was too tempting to pass on. 

"N-no, i-it's okay!" Ukai waves his hands. "I didn't mean- I just didn't want the kids bothering you."

"That's right," Takeda agrees goodnaturedly. "I've heard from the other teachers…but you know…you can't keep skipping your own club activities." His voice is gentle but firm. Though he's not the first person to tell you that and that exact line is starting to be annoying to hear. 

You keep your head down and for the first time since being there, you feel the irritation bubble up inside you. Afraid that it'll show, you push it down and turn to Hinata with a smile. "I should probably get going, Hinata-san."

"Already? But we're gonna take a break soon-"

"I'm sorry. I should be getting home too, but tomorrow you can show me all of the problems you're still having trouble with and I'll help you with every single one of them."

"Really?! Every one of them?!"

"Really," you tell him. His reaction is always so refreshing. "Then, Sensei. Ukai-san." You bow again to the two older men and wave at the others. They wave at you back and tells you to get home safely.

  
During water break, Hinata perks up, a question springing in his mind. "Say, sensei." Takeda turns to the smaller first year. "I didn't get to ask her, but what club is she in?"

"Swim club," Takeda answers. "But…I heard she hasn't shown up since this year started. I'm a little worried."

"Eh? How so?" Hinata ponders audibly. 

"Not showing up for club activities…is that allowed, sensei?" Sugawara asks. 

"Not really," Takeda shakes his head. "But she's kind of a special case. She moved away in the middle of her first year and came back again a little after the second year started. The principal is… lenient when it comes to her."

"Lenient?"

"Well, I heard her father is a very important figure not just here in the prefecture but in the country so the other teachers are hesitant of telling her what to do…"

"That's amazing," Hinata exclaims. 

Takeda goes on to tell them more about her from his own knowledge. Because of her family circumstances, she goes back and forth to America and Japan.

"She's really smart and talented, that kid, but it seems she's having trouble making friends…" Takeda hums in sympathy.

"Now that I think of it, there's some rumors floating around about her…" Nishinoya hums, trying to remember the word of mouth. He looks pensive, but it doesn't take long for him to break in an easy smile. "Well, it doesn't matter. Starting from now, we can just be her friends!" 

"Yep, yep!" Hinata agrees enthusiastically, nodding his head with an equally big smile. 

"That's a great idea, Yuu!" Tanaka joins in, patting Nishinoya in his back rather harshly, but the smaller isn't the least bothered. 

"Don't just decide that on your own," Tsukishima comments on the side. 

"Okay, that's enough chatter! Let's get back to practice!" Ukai orders with a clap. 

Everyone echoes "Yes!". 

**KAGEYAMA**

  
Huh. You never knew that there's a vending machine in the school grounds. You've spotted the machine on your way to the Gym. It shouldn't be surprising, considering vending machines are everywhere in Japan, but it's still a little odd to find that lone one in that spot. 

"Are you getting something?" 

You jump in surprise, turning around to see Kageyama frowning down at you. 

"Oh, um, no…" 

"Then do you mind?" 

Stuttering 'sorry', you move out of the way to let him use the machine. He puts a couple of coins and presses on the button, a box of milk falling down to the slot. He picks it up and stabs the top of it with a straw. You find yourself watching him drink, his lips in his usual pout. He looks angry, like he usually does, but he seems to be enjoying the drink.

"Oi…" he speaks again, feeling uneasy under your gaze and you apologize once more for staring. 

You're about to turn around when you remember that Kageyama is exactly who you needed to see there in the first place. "Kageyama-kun." 

He turns around, straw still between his lips. You reach inside your bag, pulling out a thin notebook. 

"This is…?" he asks, not taking the book from you.

"It's to help you memorize. I was thinking of what will help you memorize the words better and what your Captain did last time in the club room gave me an idea."

You've spent all night writing up a guide that associates English words with signs and terms that they use in volleyball. Of course, it's taken you a lot of time researching and coming up with acronyms that will help him memorize them easier. 

"I'm not too familiar with volleyball, you see, so I'm not sure how much this will help," you tell him, unable to make eye contact. "Ah, of course, I think it'll be more effective if someone can help you with them. Like say, passing the ball to you while they ask the question and you answer or the other way around…"

He doesn't make a noise of reply, only slowly taking the notes from you. He peruses through it, eyes widening as he turns back to you. 

"You…how much time did you spend on this?" 

"Not that much." It's a lie; you've lost a huge amount of sleep from doing it, but something about wanting to help him in any way has given you the drive to make it. 

He clutches on it and tips his head down. A silence falls on you two, saved by birds chirping and people chattering somewhere afar. "T-thank you…"

He sounded so shy that you can't help but feel embarrassed too. It really must be weird, that a stranger like you would go through such length to help out someone you barely know. 

"O-of course. I hope it helps. Ah, and let me know if you have any questions or need help," you offer as you turn around. "Okay. Bye!"

You run away to the direction of the main building. There's a warm feeling that blooms in your chest, followed by a little smile escaping your lips.

Kageyama looks at the notebook in his hands and sighs. What a troublesome girl. 

She spent so much time making something just for his sake. He hasn't been exactly friendly to her and here she was, going out of her way to help him. Why? Why do that? For him of all people too.

Kageyama can't understand, but the tightening feeling in his chest tells him certainly that he's grateful. He thinks with the notes, he might actually even ace his English exam, not just pass it. After she's done something so genuine, Kageyama thinks failing is not an option. 

**THE VOLLEYBALL CLUB'S MANAGERS**

"Who?"

Two girls walk inside the Gym, one with short hair and one with longer hair. You get up, bowing at them. "Hello. Please don't mind me. I'm just waiting…" Whoever they are, it doesn't change the fact that you're the outsider in there. 

"It's fine," the longer hair girl says with a polite smile. They introduce themselves to you with a bow before Takeda and Ukai approaches the newcomers. "Everyone!" The girl named Kiyoko Shimizu calls to the others. 

"Kiyoko-san!!" Tanaka and Nishinoya greets rather fondly, bouncing towards the two. The others also stops and approaches the girls, forming a semi circle to surround them. 

"This is Hitoka Yachi. She's considering becoming the new club manager," Kiyoko introduces to which the rest enthusiastically responds to. The girl with short hair seems rather petrified as she clutches her hands together on her chest and steps back just a little. 

"Awesome! Are you a first year? What made you want to join the volleyball club?" Hinata bombards her with questions. 

"You finally found someone, huh, Shimizu?" Sawamura comments. 

"Easy guys," Shimizu calms down the rowdy boys. From the looks of it, she's probably the manager. "She's just trying to see how things are first. Nothing is decided yet."

"Well, I hope you become our new manager! Nice to meet you!" Nishinoya greets the girl. Hinata bounces excitedly behind him. 

That's nice. This lot really are a nice bunch. For just a little bit, you wish you could have been their manager instead. You watch them interact with the two girls, how they outwardly expresses their admiration to Shimizu, and just how comfortable they are together as a group. 

That's nice…

"Aren't you bored?" You jump a little in surprise and turn around to the voice and find Sugawara standing behind you, kindly smiling at you. You've never noticed it before, but Sugawara emits such a kind aura from him. "I'm sorry you had to wait for them. I'll tell the kids not to burden you too much."

"Ah, it's really not a burden at all," you tell him. Which is true. There was nothing for you to do when you get home other than study which is all you really do on the weekends. You rarely go out, opting to spend your time in the backyard to enjoy a cup of tea and read, or go online to read more random things you find on the Internet.

Rather than reply, he gives you a defeated smile. "If you say so. But please, if this is too much for you, let us know." 

"Thank you…" you thank him and Sugawara starts jogging away back to the boys. 

  
**YACHI**

They continue on practicing and you find yourself sitting along with Yachi. She's rather nervous at first, fidgeting on her spot, but as she watches longer, you can see her eyes shining in admiration. 

"These guys…they really do work hard, don't they?" she says and you nod. 

"Yeah… It's admirable how passionate they are…"

"And they all look like they're having fun…"

Having fun… You remember feeling that... The feeling of the first dive into the water, the feeling of moving along the water, the feeling of emerging from the water and taking off your goggles, looking up on the board to see your name on top and your parents just by the side cheering proudly. That feeling of accomplishment, the feeling of enjoying something you love… 

Where has that feeling gone?

"Ah, I'm sorry I spoke to you so suddenly!" Yachi suddenly apologizes which takes you aback. 

"N-no, it's fine. I get how intimidating it could be. I mean, I'm really only an outsider but you're gonna be their manager right? I'm sure it's nerve-wracking…"

"Y-yeah…" she mumbles with a sad look. "I honestly don't know if I even deserve to be their manager…they all look so amazing while I'm…"

Upon hearing that, you're not sure how to respond, but you turn to the group and watch them before breaking into a smile. "I'm sure you'll do great, Yachi-san. You'll fit just right in."

After all, the volleyball club are all wonderfully kind people. 

"Y-yeah…thank you," she blushes and looks down but not before sending you a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this format of cutting the chapters into parts  
> and yes, still haven't used Y/N lol


	3. practice game and exams; is this goodbye?

**PRACTICE GAME**

"H-Hinata-kun, wait!" Hinata's dragging you by the arm and you struggle to get away, but Hinata's relentless as he drags you even closer to the entrance of the Gym. 

"Sensei!" he screams, startling the two adults inside while the others who are already inside turn their heads. All eyes are on you while Hinata's hand still wraps around your wrist. 

Mr. Takeda just stares at you, waiting for Hinata to explain. "What are you two doing…"

"Please let her watch our game today!" 

Hinata's told you that they're having a practice game with a team coming from a different school and he's naturally extended an invitation for you to come watch, but you remembered how Mr. Takeda and Mr. Ukai has reacted when they've caught you watching there last time and although you want to watch Hinata and the others play so badly, you think they probably won't let you watch this time, especially for an official match. You've told Hinata exactly this, to which the boy just frowned and shake his head before pulling you along with him. 

"O-oh…that's fine, I guess…" Takeda agrees, although hesitantly. 

"See?! No problem at all!" Hinata cheers, looking proud of himself. 

"I- I guess…" you awkwardly laugh. 

"Oi, Hinata," Sawamura crosses the court to where you two are. "Stop bothering her all the time."

"N-no, Hinata's not bothering me, really!" You're quick to defend the short male. "I honestly…really wanted to watch…if that's okay…"

You can't shake off the feeling of not being wanted there. It nags in your head and all you really want to do is get away and hide from everyone. 

"Of course it's okay!" Nishinoya yells as he runs towards you. "You are always welcome to be here!" He flashes you a thumbs up and a smug grin. Something swells inside your chest. 

"Nishinoya…you don't really have the authority to say that…" Sugawara softly says next to Sawamura. 

"Everyone, Ouginishi team will be arriving in four hours!" Kiyoko announces by the entrance. 

"Alright. Let's practice some more!" Ukai instructs to which the boys easily follows. 

"Feel free to watch as much as you'd like," Sawamura tells you with a gentle smile before he jogs to the team. 

You were so sure you weren't gonna be accepted, but… they're really letting you stay.

"Hey," Takeda calls you and you turn around to face him. "Like the boys said, you are welcome to be here. The boys are rather fond of you, you know. So don't worry too much."

Takeda smiles down at you and suddenly reaches out to ruffle your hair. Realizing his action, he's quick to pull back his hand and scream "Sorry!" 

You shake your head, tilting your head down as warmth spreads from your chest to your cheeks. "Thank you, sensei…" 

**ASAHI**

"Oi, time to change to your uniforms!" Ukai instructs to the boys. They run to where the chairs are set, where their uniforms sits. 

They begin taking off their shirts, leaving them half-naked.

Yachi shrieks at the sight and turns completely red. But sitting there by the far corner, you take the chance to stare. It must be because of the huge amount of time being put on running and spiking and jumping and diving that they all have lean muscles on their arms, chest broad and stomach flat. Briefly, the desire to touch their skin passes through your mind. 

Particularly, there's one of them that catches your eye. He's tall, one of the tallest along with Tsukishima. The rest of them all have boyish appearance, but Asahi Azumane looks more mature than his peers, sporting long hair and beard. You've never really interacted much with him before, but you've heard that he's much more sensitive than what his looks suggests.

You wonder why you've never really noticed him before, but Asahi could easily be your type. You subtly (but not so subtly) stare at him change from his white shirt to their volleyball uniform, watching his pecs and biceps move with his movements, up until his uniform covers his skin. 

"Damn," you breath out. 

Finally breaking out of your thoughts, you notice a little something that Asahi himself didn't mean to notice. They're about to get started in their game and you briefly worry that it might affect his focus. Standing up, you start to approach Asahi who is in the middle of talking to Nishinoya.

"Azumane-san…" you call softly and the tall male turn around and gives you an inquisitive look. "Your bun is loose…"

"Oh! Is it?" he panics, reaching behind his head to redo his bun, but he seems to struggle with it as he keeps gathering his hair again and again. 

"Let me help you," you offer, reaching out your hands to take the hair tie from his hand, unaware of how the close proximity has Asahi widening his eyes. "Here, sit down." You gesture to the chair.

Asahi looks side by side in panic, not knowing what to do. You tilt your head, still not noticing that the rest of the boys are snickering and teasing the man. "I- I- I-" Asahi stutters and you feel a little awkward, but you've already set your mind in helping him fix his hair and perfecting that bun. 

Defeated, Asahi covers his face with a whine and sits down obediently. You brightened up as you stand behind him, combing his hair back through your fingers. 

So soft… you think to yourself, but focuses on tying his hair up. You do it meticulously but quickly, creating a neat and secure bun. "There you go." It's not new to you since you've sometimes had to help your stepsister fix her hair up before school in the morning when Akiko's busy making breakfast.

"T-thank you," Asahi shyly mumbles, face down to hide his flushed face. 

"Of course. Good luck." You offer him a smile before he starts jogging towards the rest. 

Walking back to your spot, you miss the way the boys cackle and tease Asahi more before Ukai tells them to focus. 

**EUPHORIA**

Competitions always have a winner and a loser. 

Swimming didn't mean competition for you initially, but competitions has brought you awards and awards has made your mother and father proud of you. 

But now, you can't understand why people work so hard to reach the top, to not lose, to become winners. What is it all for? For fame? For pride? For self fulfillment?

These days, not even swimming has any meaning to you. 

However, watching the Karasuno volleyball team now, giving it their all to play in the court, there's a nagging question that keeps screaming at you. Why? 

They move in the court with such determination and passion, almost as if their eyes are lit on fire. Why do they look like that? It's just volleyball…

Your eyes widen as Hinata slams the ball from a great height, the pass from Kageyama to the ball on the floor going so quickly you didn't even see it. 

It's amazing, but it's not the quick they did that has you gasping.

"Not yet! More!" Hinata screams, as if his body is shaking in need to jump more, hit the ball more, play more. 

You suddenly stand up, startling Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda. 

"W-what's wrong?"

More…

To dive in more, deeper. To swim more, faster. To swim more, longer.

You can go faster, faster till you're out of breath. You can keep going, longer.

A memory from childhood flashes in your mind, a feeling that comes back to you. The exhilaration of coming on top, holding out your medal for your parents to see people taking pictures around you, your competitions telling you congratulations, then a promise of next time. 

Maybe it is for fame for some. Maybe it's for pride. Maybe it's for self fulfillment to many. 

Whatever their reason is, whatever their lack of reason is…

Swimming made you happy. 

**NISHINOYA AND TANAKA**

"Hey!" Nishinoya calls, running towards you. Practice is over and you've had been able to help Hinata and Kageyama study for a little. It's already getting dark so you were about to head home when he calls you. Tanaka is with him too. 

"What's wrong?" you ask the two in curiosity. Walking slowly behind them are the other second years, just watching from afar. 

"Well, we were wondering if you can help us study more today! Please!" Nishinoya is the first to bow down and Tanaka follows along. "We're going to Tanaka's place to study and it would be really awesome if you can help us!" 

From what you've seen though, Ennoshita and the others seem to be helping them study already so there really is no need for your help. 

"P-please! You're really great at helping us understand things," Nishinoya adds on. 

"Plus, Ennoshita is a little mean and he yells at us a lot," Tanaka pouts. "But with you teaching us, I feel like I can listen to you all day and I can actually remember things-"

The sudden compliment has your cheeks tinting red and if it wasn't for the sunset hue, it probably would have been obvious. Well, now it's gonna be hard for you to say no. You figure you can send a text to your dad to send someone to pick you up. 

**NISHINOYA**

"Eh?? You're also really great at Japanese literature?!" Nishinoya exclaims when you suddenly speaks over everyone to explain a problem from the exam sample guide. 

"O-oh, um, I wouldn't say I'm good at it. I had a different circumstances growing up so often times I had to study by myself. I enjoy studying Japanese literature too so that helped out a lot."

"That is amazing!" Nishinoya's eyes are shining in admiration, his face a little close for comfort and you fidget in your seat. It's already a little uncomfortable to be the only girl in the room, surrounded by five growing boys but to be the center of the attention makes it more nerve-wracking. 

"Alright, Nishinoya, stop that and continue studying," Ennoshita scolds. 

"Yes, sir!" Nishinoya quickly obeys, turning back to writing on his notes, tongue cutely sticking out his lips.

You can't help but stare at Nishinoya's face. He's quite tiny, probably even shorter than you, but there's something about his presence that is big. What do they call it…ah right. Nishinoya is small, but he's charismatic. 

Nishinoya suddenly turns his head and meet your eyes. "What's up?" 

"Ah." Caught red-handed. "Nothing."

He smirks and tips his nose up. "Could it be that you…have fallen for my charms?" he declares smugly and you try to hold in your chuckle. 

Tanaka and the others make a sound of disgust. "Stop that, you perv."

"Who are you calling a perv!" the smaller man indignantly screams. They tease him some more before Ennoshita controls the group to focus back on studying. 

That little banter makes you ease up a little as you lean to the table, resting your head on your hand. You meet Nishinoya's eyes one more time and you smile at him before looking back down and mumbling an easy "Maybe."

Kinoshita calls your name and you turn your attention to him, missing that Nishinoya heard what you say and blushes on his seat.

**THE CLUB'S TROUBLE**

It seems someone has seen you hanging out with the volleyball club recently and snitched, so your homeroom teacher has called you in the office. You hate being there, because every single time, they always mention bringing in your dad to talk to him. 

"You know, if you keep skipping club activities, we're gonna have to talk to your father."

"That's…" It really doesn't matter, but you find it bothersome when your father gets involved with your school issues. 

"You do understand, right? It's probably different from the school you attended back in America, but here in Japan, you absolutely have to be in a club. And not just be registered in it, but actually participate." You keep your head down low. "You have so much potential. Please don't throw it away."

You didn't answer and your teacher just sighs. "Damn, foreigner. Doing whatever they want," he mumbles under his breath. "We know your father is busy so please tell him to come whenever he has the time."

"Yes," you answer as politely as you can before bowing your head down. 

When you're about to leave, you catch Yachi about to enter the faculty room. 

"Oh, hello!" she says brightly. You smile at her. Just seeing her cheer you up just a little. "What are you doing here?" 

"Ah, just…got in trouble a little with my homeroom teacher. No big deal though," you tell her easily. "What about you?"

You notice she's holding what looks a poster and upon closer look, it's a picture of Hinata doing one of his spikes. Yachi notices you looking at it and she sheepishly holds it up. 

"It's a poster I made for the club. I heard from Takeda-sensei that we need funds for the club's transportation and such so I thought it'll probably help to put up posters around town to ask for donations."

"Donations…?" 

"Yep. It's a way for the club to be able to afford practice camps and other things we might need. I heard Takeda-sensei was gonna break his own savings for it and I thought that wouldn't be right. I don't know if this will help much, but I wanted to help in any way I can."

"Yachi-san…"

The first time you've met her, she was rather easily terrified, insecure and shy, but now her eyes are shining in determination. She seems rather happy now that she's part of the club and you had to smile at that. 

"I'm sure it'll help out a ton, Yachi-san. Great job!" 

Yachi blooms at your compliment and she giggles to herself. 

"Yachi-san?" calls Mr. Takeda from inside, beckoning the first year over. 

"Ah then. I'll see you around!" 

Donations, huh, you ponder to yourself.

**FAMILY**

"I'm home," you announce, taking off your shoes and changing to your house slippers.

"Coming home late again," Akiko, your step-mother greets from the kitchen. "You know, your father is getting a little worried." 

"Don't worry. I'm not going out to party or anything."

"I see…you got a boyfriend, maybe?" she teases and you grumble at that. 

"No…nothing like that. By the way, when did Dad say he's coming home?" you change the subject. 

"Um, not today. He says he'll come home for the weekend though. Why? What's up?" 

"Just…gonna ask him for a favor."

**TAKEDA**

"Eh? Eh?? Eh???" Mr. Takeda's voice is getting louder as he looks at the letter in his hands and up to you. 

"P-please lower your voice, sensei," you beg him as you can already feel the other teachers turning their attentions to you. 

"B-but…this is-!" 

"It's really nothing, but…I know this is probably gonna sound like a bribe, but I really hope you hear me out just this once. Please." You bow at him, staying there until you hear a reply that you wanted. 

**NISHINOYA**

The classroom door rattles as it was slammed by the newcomer and before you even have a chance to react someone is yelling your name. 

"Look! Look!" It's Nishinoya that comes barging in your classroom, holding up his exam paper. "I passed!" 

He's overwhelmingly excited. His excitement contagious, you feel yourself happier than the man himself.

"Yay!! Great job!" you cheer for him as you stand up. Nishinoya runs up to you, little joyful tears in his eyes as he spreads his arms for a hug and you naturally accepted it, hugging him back as you shower him with compliments. He's like a little kid, content and happy with the embrace and praises.

It's not until a few seconds later after coming down from your excitement that you remember that you are in your classroom, surrounded by your classmates who are now watching inquisitively and murmuring to themselves. 

Nishinoya seems to realize too as he quickly removes himself. Mouth gaping open, blood rushes up to the tip of his ears in embarrassment. "S-sorry!" He bows at you and at everyone in the classroom before running out. He leaves you to deal with the questioning eyes of your peers. 

"Um…sorry, force of habit," you tell them which is true. Hugging is a natural thing to do in America and you've grown rather natural of doing it so you find it hard to separate yourself from Western habits even when you're in Japan. 

You sit back down, looking down on your papers, catching a few of their words. 

Are they dating? Is that her boyfriend? 

You sigh to yourself and think to yourself, that's really none of their fucking business. 

**IS THIS GOODBYE?**

  
When you've come to check on the others, particularly Hinata and Kageyama, the first years who had asked for your help in the first place, you find them sulking in their club room. 

Ennoshita comes to explain to you what has happened. 

"Hinata failed his english test and Kageyama failed his literature one."

"Ah…"

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata claps his hands together, looking utterly guilty. "You even went out of your way to help me study and I still-"

Kageyama turns away with a pout. "Um, thank you." he says to you. "I did better than I thought I would in English but I didn't realize there would be a lot of comprehension questions for the Japanese literature so." He bows down. "I'm so sorry."

"N-no, it's fine, really. I'm so sorry; I know you guys did your best," is the only encouragement you could say but the two first years aren't mended as they continue to sulk. 

Which makes sense, because it means they're gonna miss the Tokyo training camp that they have been looking forward to. 

"Well, it can't be helped when you're an idiot," Tsukishima comments on the side. 

"Oi, Tsukishima. Not the time!" Sugawara apprehends. 

"I'm just stating a fact."

"Tsukki…" Yamaguchi laughs awkwardly on the side. 

"Um, well, either way, I brought snacks for you guys," you offer the bags you've been carrying, the other reason why you've come by.

"E-eh??" Tanaka is the first to run up and take the bags from your hands. "Meat buns???" 

You've heard them talk about meat buns in one or two occasions. You really wanted to congratulate them in some way but you didn't know how to other than by getting them snacks. 

"You didn't have to!" Nishinoya voices out but he and Tanaka are already passing the food around. 

"Thank you," Sawamura thanks you first before he turns to his teammates. "Oi, say thank you properly!" 

At his order, the whole room echoes a thank you and you're smiling happily. 

"Well then. I'll see you guys later." 

"Oh, of course." 

With a wave, you turn around and leave the club room.

"She's an angel," Nishinoya says, sighing contently as if he's in cloud nine, remembering the hug he's gotten from earlier that day. 

"Like Kiyoko-san," Tanaka adds on. 

"But you guys need to stop bothering her after this," Sugawara says. 

"Eh? What do you mean?" Hinata says. "We're not bothering her! We like her being here!"

"Yes, yes. I know. But you guys do realize she's not part of the club, right? She's kind enough to help you lot with studying and even bringing us snacks like this, but I feel really bad since we haven't done anything in return." 

"That's true…" Hinata hums. He falls on his back on the floor with a whine. "I really really wish she's part of our club though! That way…we can always see her and talk to her."

"Yeah…" there's a quiet agreement around, like a reality setting in. She's only been with them for a week, but her presence in the team has been considerably big. She watches from afar, helps out when she can, smiles at them genuinely, offers them encouragement. Like an admiring fan, cheering for them on the sideline and helping them out however she can. 

Just a little bit, the thought of not seeing her ever again is a little…lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i basically got the outline for the entire story as well as the endings, but i wanted to ask, 
> 
> is there a character you would like me to write a scene with? please let me know in the comments and i'll do what i can! thanks!!


	4. 4 - Nekoma Training Camp Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karasuno volleyball team goes to tokyo for their weekend practice matches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing this chapter sm  
> saying this now but the next chapters are gonna focus more on nekoma players

**THE START**

"W-what are you doing here?" 

The surprise on the volleyball team's faces are priceless and you do your best to hold in your laugh. 

It's the night before the Tokyo training camp, but here you all are gathered in the entrance of the school. Behind you is the bus that will be taking you to Tokyo for the club's training with the other schools. 

"Well, how should I explain this…" Mr. Takeda speaks, not sure where to start. 

"Um, I asked Takeda-sensei if I could join you guys so I'll be assisting Yachi-san and Shimizu-san during your practices. Please take care of me." You bow down. 

"There's also the case that her father donated quite generously for us to be able to afford this bus and more," Mr. Takeda adds in. 

"Ah, you didn't have to mention that, sensei…" 

"Nonsense! Thanks to your dad, we won't have to worry about transportation for the rest of the term!"

"Awesome!" Nishinoya and Tanaka cheers.

"Well, it's great to have another pair of hands," Kiyoko confirms positively. 

The boys crowd you happily. "It's great for you to join us! Please take care of us too!" Sugawara and Sawamura says, making you feel even more welcomed. 

Truthfully, you weren't sure about how they would react to see you joining them in an official practice, but you're grateful for the kind welcome. "Yes!"

"Alright. Now let's go!" 

"Yes!" Everyone answers in unison. With that, you're off to Tokyo. 

**YAMAMOTO**

"What?!!!" 

You jump in surprise along with Kiyoko and Yachi. You've just arrived in Nekoma High School, walking to where you'll be staying for the weekend. 

"N-not just one- n-not two- but t-three pretty girls!!" A guy with mohawk hairstyle suddenly falls on his knees, like he's been defeated by something you're not sure of. 

"A pretty girl…a cute girl…a s-sexy girl…" he mumbles. Kiyoko puts an arm defensively in front of Yachi who looks terrified at the new guy suddenly kneeling in front of you. 

Out of nowhere, Tanaka appears in front of all of you, looking smug and holy. "Take a look!" he declares to the guy. "This is what Karasuno is capable of!" 

Kiyoko sighs defeatedly. "Let's go." 

You chuckle to yourself, staring at the guy who is still on his knees. He looks up, teary eyed and you feel a little sorry so you offer him a little wave before following behind the other girls. 

  
**THE GIRLS IN MEN'S VOLLEYBALL CLUB**

When you arrive in the building, you met the other managers of the club, mainly two other girls with the names Shirofuku and Suzumeda, managers of Fukurodani, one of the other teams attending the practice camp. They were all easy to talk to, rather curious about you and how you became a manager for the volleyball club which you are quick to deny. 

"I'm just tagging along," you tell them truthfully. "I feel kinda bad since I probably won't be much help."

"That's not true," Kiyoko disagrees. "You being here is gonna help us a lot."

You stare at her. She truly is beautiful and kind. No wonder the entire club is smitten over her. 

"Thank you, Shimizu-san."

"Well, it's all good!" Suzumeda says. "Since the boys are working hard, we all should too. And we should all have fun as much as we can!"

"Agree!" you shout in unison with the others before breaking into giggles. 

It's nice…to be surrounded by girls like this. Well, at least they like you since they don't know of the rumors. Even if it is just for the weekend, you're gonna try to enjoy being with these girls. 

  
**LEV AND THE NEKOMA VOLLEYBALL CLUB**

The tasks given to you and Yachi are pretty simple. You fetch and refill the players' water bottles. you fetch the stray balls, gather them up. The simple assisting tasks. It's not hard, but you do find yourself either standing by on the side or running around the Gym. 

It's not very obvious, but you had rather become perceptive when someone is staring at you and currently, you can definitely feel the stares of the men from other schools watching you. It's nothing new to you, but being in a room that's dominantly all men, the smell of sweat and _salonpas_ is even stronger, the court with filled with more male pheromones compared to the Gym back in Karasuno. 

"Talk to her, Lev!" From one of the makeshift court, is the Nekoma volleyball club. Some of the men are rather distracted by your presence there, curiosity getting the best of them. 

"Why me?!" Lev, the lanky and tall male among them is being pushed on his back by his club mates, urging him to make a conversation with you. 

"You're a half!" Yamamoto, the mohawk-haired student answers like the answer is obvious, but the tall guy only splutters even more in defiance. 

"I'm half-Russian and I can't even speak Russian! Much less, English!" he answers, but the others doesn't seem to listen as they keep pushing him closer to where you stand. 

"You guys should be focusing on practice," Nekoma's Captain sighs, but he doesn't make an effort to stop them as four of their teammates hover next to you, the nervous giant towering over you. 

_"H-hello?"_ he attempts in English, flustered but curious. Behind him, his teammates hides behind him, looking rather curious and a little dumbstruck. 

_"Oh, hi!"_ you greet brightly in English. Yachi stands next to you, eyes widening. _"Nice to meet you. What's your name?"_

This makes Lev even more flustered as he struggles to say his name. "L-Lev Haiba."

 _"Oh, Lev!"_ you continue to speak in English, voice bright and loud. "I'm so glad to see a fellow foreigner like me. I haven't spoken English in a loong time and I've been dying to speak it. Are these your friends?" You turn to the Japanese boys hiding behind him and wave at them with a smile. _"Hello! Nice to meet you guys! What school are you guys from? Hm?"_

Bombarded by nonstop English, Lev and his teammates are speechless, mouth wide open as they're unable to catch one bit of what you have just said. 

Their reactions are priceless and you feel guilty teasing them for that long. Satisfied with their reactions, you break into a loud laughter, one that has everyone turning their heads. 

"Sorry, sorry," you revert back to Japanese. "I speak Japanese just fine."

"Eh?" The group of boys exclaim in surprise, but they're rather relieved. 

"You really had us there," Lev replied with a sigh. He smiles. "That was kind of mean, don't you think?"

"Sorry I couldn't help it." You formally introduce yourself to them, giving a little bow. "I came with Karasuno volleyball club, but please don't hesitate to ask if you need any help."

Your smile a little blinding, they awe in admiration before getting over their nervousness and they surround you at once, asking you questions one after another that you can barely answer them. 

"Say, say, where are you from? America?"

"How is it there?"

"How is your Japanese so good?" 

Yachi, getting trapped along with you, clutches on the hem of your shirt, shaking in fear as boys way taller and bigger than both of you surround you with uncontrolled enthusiasm. 

"Okay, okay, boys. Get back to practice," another male approaches with his arms crossed. The students awe in disappointment. "Oh? Did you guys wanna run laps instead, hm?"

That seems to be effective as the boys scurry away. "Nice to meet you again! Let's talk more when we get the chance!" Lev says as goodbye. 

"Instead of doing that, why don't you focus on practicing more?" the newcomer says with a cryptic smile. Lev jumps in fear and scurry away quietly. 

"Sorry about that," the man says. Without much of an introduction, he waves at you before following his team back on their spot.

**AKAASHI**

It's the first time you're watching Karasuno play in a match with another team. It's just practice, you think, but they seem to be putting a lot of effort in the match as if it's a real game. It's impressive, the way they all moved, the way that both teams are keeping the ball in the air. 

"I'll go get more towels," Yachi says, but her eyes are focused on the game. 

"I'll go get it," you volunteer, running to the side where you've left your items. You bend down to pick up a few, ready to pass it to the players when you hear a yell.

"Watch out!"

A ball speeds towards you and reflex tells you to put out your hand to block it from hitting your face, but another arm beats you from blocking. 

"Nice save, Akaashi!" 

Said guy looks at you. "You okay?" 

"Y-yes, thank you," you tell him. Oh my. You never thought you'd ever be in this kind of situation where someone comes to save you from a ball hitting you. 

"Be careful next time, Bokuto!" he yells after making sure that you're fine. "That guy really needs to control his strength…" he mumbles. The other male he called just laugh easily. 

"You okay?" Kiyoko and Yachi comes running to check on you. 

"Yeah, it was no big deal." 

You turn back to the game, to where the Akaashi guy has run to and watch him for a few more seconds. 

His name is Akaashi, huh.

  
**SWIMMING POOL**

You've taken a quick tour around school and find yourself just outside of their pool. The water glistens as if calling you. 

Maybe you can take a quick swim? Ah, but you didn't bring your swimwear. Plus, it's probably not even open- 

Your hand curiously turns the handle and find it unlocked. Should you- no, you shouldn't. You don't have the school's permission to use it. Besides…if you take a dip, you might be tempted to keep swimming. 

You've decided in the beginning of the year that you don't want anything to do with swimming. It's a past that you'd rather leave behind. So you turn around and start walking away, but not before taking another quick glance.

**KENMA**

  
"I did tell you." 

Your Dad has called you out of the blue, asking where you are. You've explained to him that you told him when you've asked him for that favor that you'll be in Tokyo with the volleyball club but like usual, he only listens to half of what you say. 

"What about swimming club?" he asks. 

"I told you about this too, I'm- I'm taking a break from that, Dad."

"And now you're playing volleyball instead?"

"I'm not playing volleyball. I'm just helping out."

He sighs. It shouldn't be hard to understand, but no matter how long you talk back and forth, neither one of you seem to understand each other. "Forget it. Just call Mr. Yuki to pick you up when you come back. We'll talk when I come home then." 

"Okay. I got it. Bye." 

"Be careful there, okay?" 

"Yes, Dad. Bye." 

When he hangs up, you stare afar. Talks with your father is a little difficult, because they rarely ever happen. He usually never comes home and when he does, he's preoccupied. It's easier to ask him for something than actually try to communicate with him like normal father and daughter. 

So you're dreading it a little, coming back home to have a talk about swim club. You sigh heavily. 

It's only when you turn around that you notice that someone has been crouching down by the wall just a couple of feet away from you and you jump in surprise. 

"S-sorry. Did you hear…?" you trail off. 

You recognize him. He's the tiny setter for Nekoma. Kenma…Kozume?

He doesn't seem to pay you attention at first, only pressing more buttons of his console, eyes not looking away from the screen, but after a few awkward seconds, he speaks, catching you in surprise once more. "No…well, just a little," he mumbles and if it isn't quiet where you are you probably wouldn't have heard his voice. 

"R-right. Sorry." He looks up in mere second before looking back down. He shifts a little, as if uncomfortable and the little mannerism tells you that he's a shy one. 

You decide it's probably best to leave him alone, but you notice that his water bottle on his side is knocked over and spilling a little. 

"Um…your-" he flinches, fidgeting even more. There's a blush on his cheeks and you think he looks both cute and pitiful at the same time. So you huff and move towards him instead, crouching down to lift the bottle and standing it upright just next to him. "It was spilling."

He looks up, wide eyes. His console makes a noise of what sounds like losing and he turns back to it, mumbling a tiny "thank you." 

You stay in that position, crouching down in front of him, just looking at the back of his console. You really should probably give him space, but his blushing face is stuck in your mind and you kind of wanna tease him just a little bit more. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Kenma-san…right?" you introduce yourself, to which Kenma reacts by pushing the console closer to his face. 

"Nice to meet you…"

His eyes shift from side to side, unable to keep eye contact with you. Eventually, you decide it's probably enough teasing so you stand up and wave at him once more before walking away. 

  
When you leave, Kenma stays there, taking a deep breath. 

"Hm? What's up with you?" Kuroo finds him sitting there, looking flustered. 

Kenma's quick to dismiss it. "Nothing," and turns back to his game.

**KUROO**

  
It should be fine. The others should be getting ready to sleep at this time. You've told Kiyoko and Yachi that you'll be taking a night walk and to not wait for you which they worry at first, but let you go anyway. 

It should be fine to be there, standing by the pool. The door was still unlocked and the pool isn't covered. The water is probably freezing, but it's been calling you all day. It's been so long since you felt the water on your skin, to feel your body move along with the water, to feel yourself emerge out in the surface, the euphoric feeling of taking that proper breath out of the water. 

You didn't have a swimsuit so you decide to swim in your underwear. No one is there to see you anyway. You dip your toe to test the temperature and sure enough it is cold, but that only seem to make you want to fall in it more. 

The hesitation from the past couple of years seem to disappear, replaced by nostalgic excitement as you dive head first, quickly swimming effortlessly to the other side, flipping your body to swim back to where you started. 

"Hah…" you breath out, wiping down the water off your face as soon as you emerge. "It's freezing!" you say but there's a smile on your face. So after taking a few more quick breaths, you dive back in, swimming deeper in the pool, farther away. You do this over and over again, adrenaline taking over you. 

You first started swimming when you were still young, when your mother would take you to the public pool so you can learn how to swim for the very first time. It's become a summer thing, back in America and even in Japan. Then it become a daily thing. You start competing back in elementary and before you know it, you were winning awards here and there. Your mother and father would sign you up in competitions which you never really thought much of. All you can remember is their praises every time you take home the silver and gold medal. But somewhere along the line, it becomes more like a chore. They tell you to get better, to win more, to strive for more, and suddenly, swimming didn't seem as fun. 

It becomes more apparent how hard it is to keep your passion in swimming when you realize how complicated your life is. To be going back and forth from Japan to America, spending a year in one and the next in the other. Swimming becomes the only constant thing in your life, but it slowly becomes nothing more than a childish hobby. 

You emerge in the water, holding on to the tiled edge, trying to catch your breath. Tokyo night sky seems dull, barely any stars to be seen, but it's quiet and peaceful and you can only hear the sound of the water dancing with the wind. 

"You know the pool is off limits."

You gasp in surprise at the voice and you turn around, ready to make an excuse. You find one of the Nekoma volleyball club member there. It's the Captain, Tetsuro Kuroo. He stands just a foot away from where you are, with his arms cross in his chest. At first, you think he's going to apprehend you, but there's an easy smile on his face, like he isn't really serious. 

"S-sorry. The door was unlocked and I thought it'll be nice to take a swim for a few minutes…" you say truthfully, lowering yourself so the water is up to your nose. 

He laughs a little. "It's okay. I won't tell. Say…you were really fast. You a swimmer?" 

He crouches down by the edge, looking down at you. You feel a little uneasy, like he's up to something, but you answer nonetheless. "I guess…? I'm not anymore."

"Hm? How so? You were really good." 

"Just- circumstances." 

"Ah, I get it…" he says and stands up once more. "You wouldn't want to talk to a strange like me about that, huh?" He says. "Well, I probably still need to tell Coach about this, though… I don't wanna get in trouble myself…"

"E-eh? Please wait!" you beg and he turns back to you. "Please don't. I don't…I'm not even officially with the team and I- don't want to get the others in trouble. Please."

For a moment, he just stares at you with a look you can't read before he smiles again. "I'm just joking. I won't say anything. I promise." He crouches back down and stares at you with full curiosity. 

This guy… is rather suspicious, you think. What could he possibly want?

"T-thank you."

"Although, I suggest getting out the water soon. A guard usually patrols around this time every night."

With that information, you panic and quickly pull yourself out of the water, forgetting that you're just in your underwear and only realizing it when Kuroo yells at you flustered.

"O-oi!" he says, eyes cast to the side with his hand stretched out. "Y-you- can't be going out with just that."

" _Shit_ ," you curse under your breath and quickly grab the towel from the side, wrapping it around yourself. 

"S-sorry," he apologizes instead of you, hand now on his face and if it wasn't dark, you would have seen his cheeks flushed in pink. "You should hurry back before you catch a cold or something."

"O-okay…" He doesn't wait to hear you say thank you as he turns around and leaves first, mumbling along the way. 

You stand there, embarrassed and dazed before the image of the embarrassed Nekoma captain plays in your head and you're chuckling to yourself. 

Cute…

**DAICHI**

Dripping wet, you manage to get yourself lost in the Nekoma school grounds. There's also the factor that you were trying to avoid getting caught by the teachers and the guard so you have thought of taking a detour in one of the buildings thinking it's connected only to realize that it is not. 

So it really is entirely by mistake that you end up roaming about the building where the boys are staying for the night. And it is entirely by coincidence that another Captain, this time Karasuno's captain, that catches you walking around with a towel wrapped around your body. 

"W-wh-what-" he stutters, looking at you with wide eyes. Your hair is dripping wet, clothes in your hand, your feet bare. You thought of making an excuse, but the excuse of falling in water accidentally is just an unconvincing excuse considering you aren't supposed to be anywhere close to the water. 

"I'm sorry!" you bow to him. Great, now you probably will get in trouble. 

He puts up a finger on his lips, telling you to quiet down before walking closer to you. The hall is dark, saved by the light coming from outside through the windows. "Why are you so wet…?" he says in hushed voice. 

You look down. "I…thought it'll be nice to take a quick swim…" 

"And what are you doing here then?" 

"I got lost on my way…"

Sawamura sighs and for a quick second, he sends you a glare, the scary one he always give the other boys and it used to not bother you but being on the receiving end of that glare truly is scary that you hang your head even more. "Wait here for a second."

You tilt your head confused but Sawamura is already walking away, going inside the classroom where he and the others are staying in. It takes only a minute for him to go back out with a fresh towel in his hand that he softly places on your head. He gives your hair a little quick shake. "You're gonna catch a cold like this, you know."

Under the towel, Sawamura doesn't notice your flustered look. You're tongue tied, unable to speak. He sighs once more and tilts your head a little. "Let's go. I'll walk you back."

There's a charming smile on his face as he stares straight into your eyes, one that you've seen plenty of times, but seeing it in such close proximity has your heart racing. You can only nod as he gives your hair another quick rub over the towel before he leads the way, flashlight in his hand. 

You watch his back quietly and you think to yourself…Daichi Sawamura seems like a nice guy, but he's dangerous for your heart. Thus, he's someone you should definitely look out for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i wrote kuroo and daichi's scenes but im not complaining 0////0


	5. 5 - Nekoma Day 2 End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 of the training camp  
> contains minor scenes with nekoma boys, daichi, hinata, bokuto, kenma and lev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: all chapters are being proofread

**NEKOMA VOLLEYBALL CLUB**

"Hm? Isn't that one of Karasuno's manager?" Coming from their morning jog, the sweaty Nekoma volleyball club spots you alone in the front yard of the school grounds. 

Your arms spread out as you carefully step on the long concrete seating fixated beside a tree. You go back and forth, unaware of your surroundings, repeating the words that comes out of your earphones. 

"She's…" There's a blush on Yamamoto's face, entranced by the sight of you. 

There's something almost ethereal about your aura and the way you seem focused in your own world, uncaring of what's happening around you. 

Like the rest of the group, Kuroo stares, fresh memory of last night replaying back in his head. A part of him wants to approach, wants to join the world you're currently in, but decides that it's best to leave you alone since it's probably what you want too. "Okay, okay. Stop staring. Let's go take a shower and get ready for practice."

Unhappy groans came as replies followed by a defeated collective yeses. As they start to walk farther, Lev decides that he isn't gonna follow Captain's orders that easily. "I'm gonna say hi to her real quick!" 

"What? N- no- Lev!" Kuroo tries to stop the giant first year but Lev is already calling your name while he runs to you. It's loud enough to be heard above what you're listening to and you turn to see the entire Nekoma volleyball team looking at your direction. 

"Good morning!" Lev greets and you take off your earphones to give him a smile and return his greeting. 

"You're up early today. What were you doing?" 

Lev starts a casual talk with you and you happily return it. 

"Lev, come on!" Kuroo calls from behind, the team still waiting for the taller. Lev makes a face and groans, shoulders slumping like a child. 

"You should probably go or else you'll get in trouble, right?" 

"Yes, but- I will see you later in practice!" he's quick to pick his spirit up as he starts waving goodbye while running back to his team. 

You return the wave and decides that you should probably greet the rest of them too. 

"Good morning!" you yell as gently to the team, waving your hand with a smile on your face. 

They start to walk away, but not before Yamamoto yells "Please marry m-" though doesn't get to finish it when Kuroo smacks him in the head and starts pulling him and Lev by the back of their shirts. 

You snicker under your breath, watching their figures disappear inside the building.

"Good morning!!" you hear someone yell your name coming from above and you look up to find Nishinoya peeking through the window of the building with a wide grin, looking already energetic even when he's still got bed hair. 

"Nishinoya-kun, good morning!" you return the greeting, flashing him an equally toothed grin. Nishinoya falls back and disappears from your sight, dramatically falling on his back with an infatuated sigh. 

Not seeing him, you tilt your head in wonder but Tanaka appears where Nishinoya has been and yells "Good morning!!" loudly. Before you can return the greeting, you hear Sawamura's bellow.

"Shut up! It's too early for this!" 

_Oops_. With a little chuckle to yourself, you make your way back to the building. You wouldn't want to be scolded by the Captain again. 

  
**DAICHI**

"Oh, hey," Daichi greets you as soon as you enter the Gym. "How are you feeling?"

Remembering his gestures last night, you try to fight off the blush from creeping to your cheeks. "I'm feeling fine."

"Good," he replies. "I was worried you caught a cold or something."

"Thank you for last night."

The last two words seem to echo a little louder, gaining turning heads from the other Karasuno volleyball club members. Tanaka etches closer, aura menacing, face a split of amusement and threat. He leans closer to Daichi's face, hand on the Captain's shoulder. "Last night?" 

Nishinoya appears on his other side. "You got something to tell us, Cap'n?" 

"You two…" Daichi facepalms, exasperated. "Nothing happened. Go back to your warm-ups!"

Oh boy. If those words result to this much teasing from the others, you wonder how bad it'll be if you give Daichi back the towel. 

"Um…here," you hand the said towel. "I washed and dried it so it should be good. Thank you so much again for taking care of me…"

"Eh? Eh? Ehh??" Now the second year duo's pressing their faces on Daichi's cheeks. 

"Captain."

"We'd like to ask you a few questions."

It's not only the duo that comes to surround the Karasuno captain, even his fellow third year colleagues. Sugawara has his hand on his mouth, wearing a disappointed look. "Daichi…I believed in you… I guess you're still a man." Next to Suga, Asahi's shaking his head in disapproval.

"Oi, you guys are misunderstanding!" 

"Yes, yes," Sugawara answers, not really listening. 

"Listen to me!" 

You hold in your laughter. Looks like Daichi's gonna have to deal with the team's teasing. Oh well. 

You bow your head and quietly slip away from the rowdy crowd. You watch from afar the flustered Captain who's trying very hard to control the team and stop them from prying and teasing him any further. 

Yachi awkwardly laughs next to you. "You know…you can be kinda scary…" she says to you and you only laugh in reply. 

"Well..." The Captain last night was way too cool and had you flustered the entire time. "It's a little payback," you murmur under your breath.

**BOKUTO**

"Oh." 

"Oh?" 

You stop just about ten feet from the entrance of the Gym, carrying a water jug in your arms as you meet eyes with Fukurodani's ace who is about to enter the building himself. From inside, you can hear the voices of the volleyball players and the bouncing of the balls. 

He breaks into an easy smile. "Hey, good morning!" 

He's quite a chirpy guy, you think. "Good morning." 

"Need help?" he points at the heavy jug you're carrying. It is very heavy for you and truthfully you feel like you're arms are about to fall off. Though, you feel like it's a task you have to complete on your own. It's a task that you volunteered for after all, wanting to be more of help to Kiyoko and the others. 

So you were gonna reject the offer, but in that couple of seconds you were pondering what to do, Bokuto's already running closer and reaching out to take it out of your hands, hugging the jug to his chest with a huff, before you can protest. 

"Thank you…" you say as you follow behind him. 

"Of course! Of course!" he chirps, humming right after. "Boy, this sure is heavy. And you were carrying this around?" 

"If it's too heavy, I can do it-"

"No, no! I got this! I got this!" he says, nose pointed up confidently. 

You've noticed him from get-go, sporting a unique hair style that he can't help but stand out. Though it's not just his hair, but his presence and skills in the court are quite impressive that it draws the eyes of anyone watching him. From what you've heard from Coach Ukai and Kiyoko, he's one of the best young players in the country. 

He's talented, friendly and nice. You can't help but feel touched. "Thank you… This is so kind of you."

"It's all good! The least I can do!" he says, letting out a laugh. "I'm Bokuto Kotaro, by the way." You tell him your name as well just in time that you both reach the entrance.

"Okay! Now where do I put this?" he asks as he's about to enter, you following just a step behind. 

"Um, I can take it now. It's really just over-"

"It's okay! It's okay! I got it!"

But alas, he doesn't 'got it' as he trips on the flat floor suddenly and all you can see is Bokuto falling forward, the jug hugged to his chest. Being a step behind Bokuto, your first instinct calls for you to reach for him and stop his fall. 

Your arms circle around his waist and you tightly hold onto him, planting your feet firmly on the ground. Bokuto regains his footing, preventing himself from falling. 

It takes three, four, five seconds after for both of you to realize the situation you are in: you hugging him behind, your face pressed on his back.

You quickly let go, apologizing. Bokuto's got his head turn the other way, flushed and embarrassed. You really hope no one saw that. You look around and thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed the little incident. 

"It's cool," he says. "Everything is cool."

He walks quickly setting the jug down on the bench a little too loud, startling Mr. Takeda and earning the attention of those who are close. "There we go! Then, see ya!" 

He's jogging back to his team with a wave over his shoulder, refusing to look back. "U-um! Thank you very much, Bokuto-san!" 

"Anytime!" 

You smile to yourself as you watch him talk to his teammates, seemingly getting scolded as he scratches the back of his head with a child-like smile. 

**HINATA**

  
Something's bothering Hinata. You don't know him long enough to figure out exactly what it is, even when others like Coach Ukai seem to sense what it is exactly bothering him. Still, watching him off of his game, occasionally scowling and grinding his teeth when the others aren't watching, it's clear to you that something's off. 

But there isn't really much you could do. You're someone who knows the least about volleyball among everyone, someone who he'll least confide with so what exactly can you do to cheer him up?

Practice match is over and they have finished their diving punishment. You, Yachi and Kiyoko distributes towels and water bottles to the boys. You run up to Hinata first, passing him the bottle.

"Thank you!" he says and starts chugging the water. 

You stare at him in worry. "Hinata." you call his name and he looks at you and tilt his head. 

"What's wrong?" 

Instead of answering, you take his hand in yours(which startles him), and starts pulling him to the bench. You sit him down as you rummage through your bag, pulling out a piece of daifuku. 

You kneel yourself in front of him and smile up to him who has no clue what's going on. "Say 'ah'." 

Innocently, he obeys, opening his mouth and you gently place the sweet snack in his mouth. He chews a couple of times and when he realizes what's inside his mouth, he makes a face of delight. "So sweet!" 

"Isn't it?" 

"Thank you!" he brightens up. You feel your chest warm to see his usual smile. There's not much you can say to cheer him up, not much you can do to help, but this little things you can do, you're hoping will translate to him that you're there for him if he ever needs help. 

But before any words can escape your mouth, Hinata's standing up abruptly, pumping his fists in the air. "Okay! I'm all good to go again! Bring it on!" he yells, determination renewed. His eyes almost look like they're on fire. 

And you sigh in relief. Silly me, you think. This is Hinata you're talking about. Something small can't get him down so easily. Even if the entire world is against him, Hinata will always overcome anything. 

Guess you didn't have to worry after all. 

**LEV HAIBA**

You stare at your Dad's message, of him decidedly going to your school to speak to your teacher. It's an inevitable event, but it doesn't mean that you're okay with it. 

It has you frowning on your phone, the urge to call him and yell at him not to do it so strong that it leaves your throat tightening. 

But it's not the place to feel that frustration, not the time for you to be dealing with your personal issues. After all, you're in Tokyo away from your family, and with the volleyball members who are probably will worry if they see you with a bothered look. 

You can't have them worry about you, not when they're so focused on their practices with Inter-High coming soon. 

"Ohh, who are you messaging?" 

The sudden voice right by your ear has you gasping and jumping in surprise. "L-Lev!"

He laughs. "Why so surprised?"

Clutching your phone, you turn to face him fully. "You scared me, that's all."

"So? Who were you texting?" he says, nodding at the phone in your hand. 

Reflexively, you hide the phone behind you. The last thing you want is for the boys to start asking you about your father. Though the defensive little action only made Lev more curious. When you tell him you weren't texting anyone, he narrows his eyes, not convinced. 

"Anyway, shouldn't you be practicing right no- hey!" In a moment of distraction, Lev suddenly snatches your phone from your hands and holds it up above his head when you try to steal it back. 

"So? Is it your boyfriend then? Who is it? Who is it? Does Karasuno know?" he starts asking, trying to unlock your phone to see the messages but the phone luckily has been locked, only showing a lock screen of animated raindrops. 

"Lev," you huff, frowning at him. The childish gesture makes you irritated and you just want him to give your phone back. "Please give it back."

Said male doesn't take the hint and he only slouch lower, mockingly shaking your phone in his hand above you. "If you want it, get it," he challenges and extends his long arm up above. 

He knows that even with you jumping you won't be able to get the phone. You only stare at him incredulously. 

This guy…is childish, you think. He's got a mischievous smile as he hums, looking too haughty about his advantageous height. He's only fifteen but he's literally taller than everyone. 

"Can't reach it?" he mocks even more but this little teasing only has you smirking inside. 

There's many times back in America where boys would do exactly these kind of things to get a reaction from you. Lev, despite his height, is still more like a child. 

You smile at him cunningly and before Lev can realize what that smile meant, you're pulling him down by his collar, his eyes widening as you pull him down close, noses barely inches from each other, faces so close you can feel each other's breaths. 

In his moment of shock, you grab your phone out of his hand, smirking at him victoriously. "Got it."

Lev flushes red from his neck up to the tip of his ears, his lips tightening in a line, unable to utter a word. 

Laughing internally at how adorable he looks, you let him go finally and start walking back. "Now come on. You need to get back to practice."

Lev stands frozen there for a moment, hand on his chest to calm his racing heart "Wait up!" He then jogs up to catch up to you, all the while his blush never fully dissipating. 

**KENMA**

"Kenma!" 

He groans internally before he runs as fast as he can away. Team practices are over and Kenma just wants to call it a day. Helping Lev already drained most of his energy, but Kuroo and Bokuto insists that he toss for them. 

Nope. He's not doing any of that. It's the last day of the away games and tomorrow he'll be back to school. He'd rather go back and play his games than practice any longer than necessary. 

"Don't you run away!" Kuroo calls, starting to chase him. Kenma runs faster, rounding about the corner of the building.

"Ack-" Just his luck that he bumps onto someone, knocking that someone down. It's the Karasuno manager, his mind registers. He looks down, about to apologize but Kuroo's calling his name again. 

"Kenma!" 

"Hide over there." 

Kenma doesn't fully process it before he's being pulled by the arm and he's crouching down behind a bush just in time as Kuroo appears, halting. 

"Oh, Karasuno manager!" Kuroo greets her. She returns the greeting. "Did you see Kenma run this way?"

Kenma stiffens in his spot, doing his best to not make a movement or a sound. Is she gonna tell Kuroo where he is? But then, why would she hide him in the first place? 

"Kenma…" she says his name pensively. "Oh, well, I did see someone running that way." 

"Oh, thank you!" he hears Kuroo say before he hears the sound of footsteps running away. 

He heaves a sigh, slumping on his spot. "It's safe now." He tilts his head up to the sound of the voice. Karasuno's manager is smiling down at him. Kenma feels embarrassment rushing up to his cheeks and he quickly breaks the eye contact. He stands up and pats down his shorts. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem," she says, still smiling at him which makes it harder for Kenma to look at her. "Although you might wanna leave before he comes back." 

"Yeah…" he closes his lips and bows instead of saying anything, turning around to start jogging towards the way he just came from. 

It's not until he gets back to the room, in the middle of his game, that he realizes he didn't even apologize for knocking her down.

**HOW NEKOMA GOT YOUR NUMBER**

**_Kuroo_**

  
In about an hour, Karasuno will be leaving the Nekoma school grounds to drive back to Miyagi. While the others are preparing to go back home, you take the chance to find Nekoma's Captain. You haven't been able to get the chance to thank him for that night. You've expected to be scolded by Mr. Takeda or Coach Ukai or even Nekoma's coach the following day, but true to his words, Kuroo never said anything to them it seems. 

"Kuroo-san." 

You find him washing his face just at the back of the Gym, water dripping down his chin, a wet spot forming on the front of his shirt. "Hm? Hey." At the sight of you, he smiles kindly.

"I just wanted to thank you for, you know, not saying anything about last night." 

He remembers the event at the mention of it, the sight of you in your underwear appearing briefly in his mind that he's clearing his throat to force himself not to think about it, especially when you're standing right in front of him. "No problem at all."

You shake your head. Quite contrary. You think that if the adults ever find out that you've basically break in somewhere you're not supposed to be in, you probably would be ban from ever stepping into the volleyball club's practices ever again. So you truly do feel grateful to him. "If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"…" He's deep in thought for a few seconds before he breaks into another clever grin. "If that's so, give me your number then." 

"Oh?"

"Well there's no way I can contact you after this," he says matter-of-factly. 

That's true. You break into a smile, handing him your phone as you easily agree. "Okay!"

  
**_Lev_ **

  
"So. You really don't have a boyfriend?" 

You almost spit your water when the tall Nekoma first year comes up behind you, just like he's done just earlier that day. This boy can be quite persistent. "No, I don't…"

"Really?" he says excitedly. "Do you like anyone in Karasuno then? Do you like Hinata? Maybe your Captain? or the Ace?" 

You're confused as to where all of this is coming from and you're not sure how to answer the barrage of questions. 

He stops himself, hums in thinking, before lighting up at an idea. He's grinning ear to ear as he passes you his phone. "Give me your number!" 

"Uh…"

Lev doesn't budge from your display of hesitation. He looks even more expectant, grin not disappearing off his face. He truly is cute, the thought passes in your mind and you're giggling to yourself before easily agreeing. "Sure." 

_**Kenma** _

Everyone's happily interacting with the boys of Karasuno who are about to leave to drive back to Miyagi. Kenma's naturally sticking to Hinata. In the midst of the crowd, he spots you happily chatting with the other girls and remembers that he's still yet to apologize for what happened that day. 

But he can't just go up to you and talk to you. Especially not in the middle of this crowd. 

As if feeling his eyes on you, you suddenly look at him, surprising Kenma who looks away. When he looks back, you're waving at him before turning back to talking to the girls. 

"Shoyo…" Kenma calls his friend softly. "About your Karasuno manager…"

"Manager? Kiyoko-san? Yachi-san?" Kenma shakes his head. He shyly looks down and murmurs your name. 

"Oh?" 

"Do you think…you can give me her number?" 

_**Yamamoto** _

The Karasuno bus has just left. Along with his teammates, Lev watches the bus drive away from the school grounds. A soft sobbing has him turning away in curiosity only to find Yamamoto crouch down by a bush, seemingly depressed. 

"What's wrong with Yamamoto-senpai?" 

"Ah," Fukunaga looks at Yamamoto then at Lev. "He's crying because away games are over and Karasuno's leaving tomorrow." 

"…I still don't get it." Lev asks cluelessly. 

Yamamoto lets out a depressed scream, as if to answer Lev. "I didn't even get her number!" 

"Whose number?" 

Kenma who has been quiet the whole time, looks up and comments, "You didn't even talk to her." 

"Eh? Who? Who are we talking about?" Lev's confusion even raises as his head moves from Kenma to Kuroo to Yamamoto. 

Kuroo sighs while looking at his crying teammate. "He's crying because he didn't get Karasuno manager's number."

That makes the mo-hawked haired boy to cry even more. "Tanaka said she's really smart and really good at teaching. She helps them study! Any time! Those lucky bastards!" Yamamoto slips in his own monologue, about how unfair it is that Karasuno has three beautiful managers and that they get to hang out with them any time and that particular manager helps them with their studies and gets to cheer them up and gets to see her every day. "She even feeds them herself! So freaking unfair!" 

The Nekoma boys only turns away, ignoring the sobbing male, not wanting to involve themselves in his self-pitying state. Lev doesn't get it completely, of how Yamamoto can be so depressed about it. But…

"I have her number," he says, coming out a little smug, putting up his phone. 

Hearing that, Yamamoto freezes. The second year slowly turns his head menacingly, sharp glare directed towards Lev who jumps on his skin. "How…do you have…her number?" 

"I asked for it…?" 

"Lev! You-" Yamamoto suddenly grabs on Lev's collar and the giant first year splutters. 

"W-wait! It's not just me though!" he says defensively.

"What do you mean?" 

"Kuroo and even Kenma got her number too."

"What…?" 

Kuroo turns his body away, whistling as he walks away. Kenma follows without saying anything.

"So you're telling me…that I'm the only one who didn't get her number!!" Yamamoto screams into the night, shaking the poor Lev under his hold. 

It takes more sobbing, a couple more misunderstandings, and finally reassuring until Kuroo tells them it's time to retire for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly wasnt too happy about this chapter. is why i took a long time to write it coz i kept editing it  
> but hopefully yall like it   
> i just love the image of backhugging little owl bokuto ahhhh   
> pls look forward to summer week camp coz more characters are getting scenes!


End file.
